


Achromatic Ink (Bendy x Reader)

by EnderSprings



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderSprings/pseuds/EnderSprings
Summary: You have been cursed to walk the earth until you grant 100 wishes. The catch? You have no magical powers. While on your travels to grant 100 wishes you meet Bendy and...well... what's left of Boris.





	1. Seeking

**(Y/N)’s P.O.V.)**

 

    I walked the streets of (State Name) as watched the crowds of people who walked on the sidewalks. Many of them chatter to each other and others seemed to want to get out of the crowd as soon as possible. My (e/c) orbs looked back down onto the ground as I continued to walk. I’m (F/N) (L/N) and I have a curse that none should have to deal with. My curse is to grant 100 wishes, but here’s the catch. I don’t have any powers. I have (s/c) colored skin, (e/c) eyes, and (h/c) hair. At the moment I have granted 23 wishes, so 77 more wishes to grant. Soon I began to forget where I was going and went to a underpopulated place.

 

    I soon came across a decaying building that looked like an old studio. At first I wasn’t going to go in the building, but then I heard what sounded like classical music playing inside. The door gave a loud groan as I pushed it opened and stepped inside onto the pale yellow floor boards.

 

“Hello?” I asked to see if anyone was here.

 

I closed the door behind me as I began to explore the hallways and rooms. Cardboard cutouts of a cartoon demon kept on peak at me through entrances of rooms and the end of hallways. To be honest the first time it scared the living day lights out of me. But I soon it became more of an annoyance than it being truly scary. Ink decorated the walls and floor standing out against pale yellow.

 

A shelve was pressed against a wall and held a black and white demon plushie that wore a white bowtie, I grabbed the cute plushie thinking I might need it. Posters were plastered onto the walls and boards were used to close off certain doors. I soon found a room that said ‘Ink Machine’, with if I had to take wild guess was the Ink Machine. It seems like it couldn’t be started so I continued to look around. This is when I came across the 6 pedestals and a button that says ‘Flow’.

 

I placed the plushie on one of the pedestals for a second, but before I could pick it up again it began to float in the place above where I put it. I went and look for more items, after some fails I found what I needed. The items that seemed to work with the pedestals was the plushie, a cogwheel, an ink bottle, wrench, a book called " _The Illusion of Living_ ", and an record. Once all of them were in place a loud thumping sound could be heard. I went back to the room that held the Ink Machine. The room was boarded of and the machine was active.

  
The Ink Machine began to spit out a black ink and a deformed figure began to assemble from the tar like ink. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I began to run away from the room that held creature and tried to go straight to the exit. Before I could reach the doorknob the floorboards below me broke, and I went crashing to the floor of the secret room. My knees and elbows were scraped and bloody from the fall, but I still pushed myself to get up. I grabbed an Axe that was hanging from one of the walls, and continued on into the next room. This room held a pentagram with candles and two coffins. But before I could walk out of this room I passed out on top of the pentagram, making the world around me go black.


	2. An Arrangement With The Ink Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I also have a wattpad account that has a Bendy x reader {smut/Lemon} story called: A Devil In The Apartment this is where it is

**(Y/N)’s P.O.V.**

 

I woke up in the pentagram and coffin room with blurry vision. 

 

“Ow… my head” I grumble. I staggered to my feet and found my axe propped up against a wall as I rubbed my eyes. The axe I picked up I held with a death grip in my stupor. I stumbled over to some boards that blocked the next room and cut them down. I walked into the Utility Shaft and on a wall it said a black substance I assume is ink said ‘ **_HE WILL SET US FREE_ ** ’. On a wall was a recorder so I played it. 

 

“ _ He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen? _ ” The recorder’s speakers hissed once I pressed play. 

 

“ **I said,** **_can I get a amen?_ ** _ ” _ a male voice hissed from behind me. I turned around quickly only to find no one behind me.

 

“What is going on with this place? The only reason I’m here is to grant someone's wish...so why is there no one here” I asked out loud to myself. More posters were plastered on the wall, one was labeled ‘Bendy in The Dancing Demon’. I found another hallway that was flooded with black ink and waded through it to get to the other side. When I was halfway through I saw a male figure walk past the door.

 

“H-hello, sir! Can you-?” I was cut off by him going out of my sight. Once I got out of the ink I looked to my left only to find a cardboard cutout of Bendy. ‘Where did you go?’ I asked my thoughts. I continued on with my walking to my right to eventually find a closed gate. After searching around for awhile I found all three of the switches.

 

I went back over to the closed gate and flipped the switch to open it. A few more boards were blocking my way into a room called the Music Department, so I cut them down with my axe. Once I got into the room I found another recorder. Hitting play I found out it was the guy from before, though I don’t remember hearing his name being said. 

 

“ _ So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn’t even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell. Joey’s solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out everyday. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoons songs don’t write themselves, you know. _ ” His voice growled in irritation.  

 

“No one from here sounds very happy…” I muttered to myself, shutting off the recording. I went over to an office that had sign saying ‘ _ Sammy Lawrence _ ’ on it. Inside I found the pump he was talking about and flipped it on. I went over to the flooded stairwell and found a power lever, turning it on and went back over to the other room. Humanoid creatures began to form from the puddles of ink. 

 

I used my axe to cut them down, and they melted back into puddles. A closed gate to my right opened after I slashed down the last ink monster. Walking through the entrance which lead to what I assume is Mr. Lawrence’s office. I found another recorder so I hit the play button, expecting to hear Sammy only to hear a different voice.

 

_ “So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can’t find my stupid keys. It’s like they disappeared into thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I’m out of here” _ The voice of Wally said, breaking up at the ending. 

 

‘I never thought I would have to look through trash cans to find some keys, but looks like I am’ I thought hissing. After a while of looking around I finally found the keys and went to turn back around to find what looked like an Orchestra room. Inside of it was a bunch of Chairs, instruments, and what looked like a booth with a mic in it. I went into the room to look into the booth to find a recorder next to it. I pressed play to hear a female’s voice.

 

“ _It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I’m going to love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she’s as a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places_ ” the voice actor of Alice said happily. After looking around more I found a flight of stairs to a projector. Once again another voice recorder was found.

“Man, these things are everywhere” I muttered to myself as I press play on it.

 

“ _ Every day the same strange thing happens, I’ll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn’t come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I have half a mind to talk to Mr.Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr.Drew has his own peculiarities _ ” A male voice was filled with irritation.

 

After listening to the recording I went back to Wally’s closet and unlocked it. Stepping inside I found a shelf with a...another recorder on it. I press play with a little more force than a intended to.

 

“ _ Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song: The violin shudders with a piercing voice.The banjo playfully plucks.The banjo once again strums it’s melody. The violin screams. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you”  _ The gravely voice of Sammy said. Seeing as I was just in there I decided to go back into the Orchestra room, turn on the projector, and played the instruments in said order.

 

After doing this I heard a gate opening. I walked into it to find myself in a narrow hall, Bacon Soup on some shelves, and at the end of the room were some pipes that had sign that said “ **Flow** ” with a valve under it.I propped my axe up against one of the pipes and wringed my wrists. I turned the valve as it gave a squeak in protest, once it was turned I went to go back to Sammy’s office.

 

I picked up my Axe before walking out of Sammy’s “Sanctuary”, only to almost walk into a cardboard cut out of Bendy as it peaked from outside the exit. I walked into the Orchestra room to find more of the ink creatures, and they all rushed towards me as I sliced them down with my axe.

 

Looking up to the projector I found a masked figure looking down at me. Shrugging it off I went to Sammy’s office and walked inside. Inside the room there was the pump switch, a workbench, blueprints for the Ink Machine, and a music box. Once I looked over to one of the walls I suddenly got a chill down my spine. 

 

The words “ **IT'S TIME TO BELIEVE** ” was written on the wall with ink. Wanting to be out of the room as quick as possible, I flipped the pump switch and rushed out of the room. I went to the stairwell that was once covered in ink. Before I could climb it I was met with a sharp pain in the back of my skull. My vision became blurry as I went unconscious. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling a ache in my skull, as if it was getting crushed. I tried to move my limbs, only to find out they were restrained. In front of me was the masked figure from before, his mask was that of bendy though it looked like it’s been through some rough treatment...Oh boy, _what have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Encountering The Demon For The First Time

**A/N: I have a picture of what The reader's basic body structure and some stuff the (such as scars, tattoos, and/or bruises) will be used in this chapter.**

 

**(Y/N)’s P.O.V.**

 

    “There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn’t want are sheep roaming away now, would we? No we wouldn’t. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I’m about to do seem cruel” Sammy said, his voice was very soothing, if I must admit.

 

“ _(Y/N), now is not the time to think about things like this!_ ” I thought, hissing.

 

“But the believers most honor their savior. I **_must_ ** have him notice me” Sammy hissed from behind the Bendy mask. “Wait, that mark on your shoulder… Could you be…?” Sammy questioned but shook his head not that long after.

 

“Wha-?” I was about to question, but i was cut off with him saying “Not now. For our lord is calling to us my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand!”

 

“And then, I will be freed from this… prison. This inky… dark… abyss I call a body” Sammy once again hissed almost sounding angry as he made, what I can assume is, eye contact with me. I started to quietly whimper in fear. But I was soon  shushed by Sammy “Shhhhh.. Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling!”

 

“Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me… he will set us free” Sammy said in excitement, walking away from where I was and into a room to my left. “ _Sheep, sheep, sheep. It’s time for sleep. Rest your head. It’s time for bed_ ” Sammy’s voice rang through the room. “ _In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning , you’ll be dead. Hear me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you!_ ” Sammy’s voice pleaded.

 

“ _I summon you, ink demon. Show your face and take this tender sheep! No, my lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHH!_ ” Sammy’s screams of pain echoed through the room as I made myself look as small as possible, out of fear. I tried to break my bonds, but this only caused my skin to become irritated as the rope cut through the first layer of skin. As I did this the skeletal ink creatures from before, that I’ve come to nickname as Searchers, slithered toward me.

 

Though the odd thing is they didn’t attack me, they just looked up at me as if they were waiting for something (THE GAME IZ GLITCHED).

 

“W-what are you guys waiting f-f-for?!” My eyes going wide as I heard loud creaking of the floor boards. The Searchers looked to my left and quickly scurried in fear. I looked over to what they were looking at to find the creature from before, that formed from activating the Ink Machine, walking towards me. I screwed my eyes shut and tensed up once it walked in front of, only to stop.

 

A few minutes passed and I peaked my right eye open, only to squeak in surprise. The creature’s face was a about 2 inches away from my own face. Ink dripped down onto its large grin as it tilted its head slightly. On its collarbone rested in a strange angle was a white bow tie. Is that B-Bendy? How…? Wait, I caused this… I brought him to life…

 

“Hello there, darlin’... Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna hurt ya’ ” Bendy’s deep voice rumbled in his chest. I opened my other eye tried to relax my body as Bendy leaned back and brought one of his clawed, gloved hand behind me and cut my bonds with his nail. Freeing my hand I pulled them to my chest and inspected them. They were pink, prickling the skin that was irritated, and small drops of blood going out of the flesh.

 

“B-Bendy?” I stuttered with wide eyes, looking up at Bendy (He stood back up from his kneeling position).

 

“The one and only” He said with a bow. “Though I must ask, what is your name, darlin’?” Bendy asked straightening his back.

 

“My name is (Y-Y/N)” I squeaked out.

 

“What were you doing in the studio, (Y/N)?” Bendy asked, quickly thrust his face towards mine but he stopped once there was a few inches separating them.

 

“I-I… I was here because… well to be honest I just felt like something was here, waiting. And I think my instinct was right” I spluttered.

 

“Is that so? Well then…” He purred with a smirk. Bendy moved away from me so I could have more space to move, and not that long after he took my hand to lead me away this room. We went into many hallways until we were back next to the entrance to the Orchestra room. “I don’t think you’ll want to go on the first floor, unless you want to get ink poisoning” Bendy said with chuckle.

 

“It’s not like I can die anyway…” I muttered under my breath.

 

“What was that, (Y/N)?” He asked, letting go of my hand and looking at me.

 

“O-oh, It’s nothing” I sighed sadly.

 

**Bendy’s P.O.V.**

 

I thought about pushing the question further, but decided against it. She had doleful expression on her face as she looked away from me. I pulled her smaller form closer to me, and gave a comforting hug.

 

“Hey it’s okay, Doll. I can drain the first floor if I need to” I said in consolation.

 

“I-It’s not that… I’ve.. I’m not ready to tell you this yet” (Y/N) stuttered.

 

    “Okay, just tell me when you’re comfortable” I said with what I can assume is a caring, it’s been so long since I’ve cared for some. The last time I did was when Boris was still… alive.

 

    “I just want to say, thank you, for everything you’ve done to help me” She muttered, looking away from me.

 

    “Don’t worry about it (Y/N), I mean what are friends for?” I chuckled with a grin. I let her go of the hug, giving her some space. “Though, I have a question for you. What date is it?” I asked.

 

    “Um… It’s January 12, 2016. Why?” She questioned. My eyes widened in shock. _I’ve been alone for that long?!_

 

    “That means I’ve been here relatively alone for 29 years” I whispered to her. (Y/N)’s eyes widened and took a hold of my right hand.

 

    “Y-you poor soul! How could you stay here, without going crazy?” She choked out in surprise. My eyes darkened slightly. _I mean, I kind of did go crazy while being here._ “Bendy, what’s with that look?” She looked up with fear.

 

    “S-sorry, it’s just I thought about a few things that happened over the years…” I lied, trying to not sound that suspicious. She hasn’t let go of my hand yet though.

 

    “I can promise you something Bendy, you _will always_ be safe with me and things _will_ get better” (Y/N) corroborated looking into my eyes with a determined face.

 

**_She thinks I’m the one that needs protecting?_ **

 

 


	4. Wading Into The Ink

**(Y/N)’s P.O.V.**

 

It has been a few hours since Bendy and I met, he has given a me room stay in while I’m stuck here. It had bed the barely big enough to fit me, a desk, and a closet that had an empty dresser in it. I mean it was nice of him to give the room and all, but I want to go home. But to what, I have no real friends because of the fact that people would find out… They would figure out what that _damned_ mark on my neck, and what it _really_ is.

 

Right now Bendy was taking a rest on one of the chairs in the Orchestra room as I quietly tip-toed around basement. I soon found a staircase that lead upwards and at the top a door was closed tight, keeping the ink on the other side inside the room. Using lots of my strength I pulled the door open, making the dark ink pour out of the room as I stepped into the knee high liquid. The ink slowly seeped into my skin and clothes as I waddled over to where the Ink machine is kept.

 

But one thing I didn’t notice was that I lost my footing, making me tumble onto the ground and ink to going into my nose. I gagged as the foul liquid went into my mouth, by now the ink had to have been in my bloodstream. I tried to stand back up but my eyes grew heavy as I wiped the ink away from them. I fell to ground again as my body began to cramp in pain and the world around me spun. With that I closed my eyes and everything went black.

 

**Bendy’s P.O.V.**

 

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up from nap. I straightened out my back making it pop slightly, I stood up from the uncomfortable chair and went go to check on (Y/N). I’ve been meaning to ask her about that tattoo on her neck. The shape of it looks familiar, but I just can’t place where I’ve seen it before… Maybe I’ve seen it from one of Joey’s books.

 

I want over to her door and gave soft knock, but I got no answer. After a while I peeked into the room, only to find her missing. I slight panic I search the whole basement, but I still couldn’t find her. That means there is only a few more places she can be… The first floor or where I found her tied up. I decided to check where I meet her first, but she wasn’t there… I guess it’s time to look on the first floor, luckily I can form from all the ink up there.

 

Going from ink puddle to ink puddle I made my way to the first floor, going back into my melty form I began to search for (Y/N).

 

**(Y/N)’s P.O.V.**

The world around me was pitch black as a glowing white figure stood before me. She didn’t have a face but she had a long robe, and hair to their waist.

 

“(Y/N) you know you can’t die just yet, you still have to grant 76 more wishes” She hissed through her non existent teeth.

 

“I know, I know. Just give me more t- wait 76?” I asked in confusion.

 

“Yes 76 wishes. The last wishes you granted was for Mr. Lawrence to be free from his cursed body” She said bluntly.

 

“O-oh” I said in shock, I know I was supposed to grant wishes but I didn’t know I could grant them like that.

 

“Now go before, you waste more time” She said as she faded away. I came back to my senses as the ink around my moved slightly. I felt myself getting picked up, and the ink getting whipped away from my eyelids. I opened my eyes open slowly to Bendy hunched over, holding me close to his chest. I was carried back to the basement and placed on a chair.

 

I coughed up ink as I faced my head towards the ground, Bendy walked over to me with a can that said “Bacon Soup”.

 

“This is the only thing we have that can help wit the ink’s taste” Bendy said as his body went back to solid and shorter state. He was now 4 feet tall as he held out his hand with the can in it. I grabbed it and cracked it open revealing a soup broth with pieces of bacon in it. I downed it in a few gulps as the horrible taste of stale ink was cleared from my throat. Once I was finished I set the can next to me. “You died how did you-?” Bendy asked raising a eyebrow.

 

“ I know, I have some explaining to do… Just when I explain this, _please_ don’t freak out” I said with a sigh.

 

“Alright…” Bendy said trailing off as he eyed the mark on my neck.

 

“You see this mark on my neck? It’s also part of the reason I didn’t die. Along time ago my parents, (M/N) and (D/N), were taking in orphans so the children could have a place to stay for a night. Keep in mind this was before I was born. A small child by the name of Cora came running up to them and hid behind them, as a tall woman came running after her. The woman that chased them put a hex on my parents when they protected Cora from her.” I explain pulling down the right side of my shirt’s neck hole, exposing the mark.

 

“Turns out that hex was for their offspring to be forced to grant 100 wishes before they can leave the earth. The only catch with that, is the fact I don’t have any magic” I said with dull eyes.

 

“How long...How long have you been stuck like this?” Bendy asked, having to looking up into my eyes because of the height difference.

 

“To be honest I don’t really remember anymore. But I think I was born on (month) (day) of the year 1921” I sighed with a rue.

 

“You’ve been here for that long?! That means you’re 95 years old, yet you look like you’re in your late 20s. How?” Bendy shouted in surprise.

 

“I could ask you the same, shorty. You’re 39 yet you look like you’re in your early 20s” I teased, tapping him with my pointer finger where his nose would be.

 

“Also, (Y/N),  I wanted to ask you why you were on the first floor” Bendy as me.

 

“You’re full of questions today” I chuckled. “I was on the first floor to see if I could make it through the ink so I could see if I could get to the exit” I said.

 

“And why would you want to do that?” Bendy asked.

 

“I want to go home, and I want to bring you with me” I confessed quietly.


End file.
